Lily Collins
) |occupation = Actress, Model |years active = 1991 - Present |nationality = English-American |role = Iris West}} Lily Collins is an English-American actress and model. She is best known for her roles in the films The Blind Side (2009), Abduction (2011), and Mirror Mirror (2012). She portrayed Clary Fray in the fantasy film adaptation The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones (2013), based on Cassandra Clare's best-selling novel City of Bones. Early Life Collins was born in Guildford, Surrey, the daughter of English musician Phil Collins and his second wife, Jill Tavelman, an American who is a past three-term president of the Beverly Hills Women's Club. Her maternal grandfather was a Canadian Jewish immigrant who owned a famous men's clothing store in Beverly Hills, California for many years. After her parents' divorce, when she was five years old, Collins moved to Los Angeles, California with her mother. She graduated from Harvard-Westlake School and attended the University of Southern California, majoring in broadcast journalism. Career Collins began acting at the age of two in the BBC series Growing Pains. As a teenager, Collins wrote a column (titled NY Confidential) for the British magazine Elle Girl. She has also written for Seventeen, Teen Vogue, and the Los Angeles Times magazines. She was chosen by Chanel to wear one of its gowns at the 2007 Bal des Débutantes (a charity ball) at the Hôtel de Crillon in Paris, which was featured on season 3 of the reality TV show The Hills. She was picked by Spain's Glamour magazine in 2008 as their "International model of the year" and appeared on the magazine's cover in August 2009. Collins covered the 2008 US Presidential campaign as a host on the Nickelodeon show Kids Pick the President. She won a 2008 Young Hollywood Award for "Newest Red Carpet Correspondent". She has appeared in two episodes of the television show 90210, including the 2008–2009 season finale. Collins was one of twenty women named by Maxim magazine as one of "The Hottest Daughters of Rock Stars" in 2009. Collins was in the 2009 film The Blind Side as Collins Tuohy, the daughter of Sandra Bullock's character Leigh Anne Tuohy. She played the warrior priest's daughter Lucy in the thriller Priest, opposite Paul Bettany. MTV Networks' NextMovie.com named her one of the "Breakout Stars to Watch for in 2011". She co-starred in the 2011 action film Abduction with Taylor Lautner. Collins played Snow White in Mirror Mirror, an adaptation of the Snow White fairytale, co-starring Julia Roberts. Robbie Collin from British newspaper The Telegraph wrote, "She has an adorable, sensational, almost perfect face for cinema; think Audrey Hepburn with the eyebrows of Liam Gallagher. Her smile is the Platonic ideal of cheeky." She made her singing debut in the film, performing an English re-written cover of "I Believe (in Love)". Collins was reportedly cast as the lead in the remake Evil Dead, but dropped out due to a scheduling issue. In March 2012, it was announced that Collins would take the role of Samantha in Stuck in Love, starring alongside Jennifer Connelly, Logan Lerman, and Greg Kinnear. Collins starred as Clary Fray in The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones, a film adaptation of the first book in the New York Times best-selling The Mortal Instruments novels, by Cassandra Clare. She has also been in talks to star as a leading role in the film adaptation of the parody novel Pride and Prejudice and Zombies by Seth Grahame-Smith. Later in 2013, after putting away the production of The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones it was announced that the franchise is getting a sequel and the screenplay is in works. It will start filming in 2014 and will probably be released in late 2014 or early 2015. Category:Cast Category:Main Cast